Silvermoon Council
The Silvermoon Council was formed up after the previous council, the Silver Circle and Convocation of Silvermoon, fell apart after the scourge attack on Quel'Thalas. The council was disbanded by order of the Regent-Lord after one of its members went rogue, but has recently been reformed to aid Lord Theron in the continued running of the Eternal Realm. Current Councilors The current Council is comprised of: - Lord Magister Abulos Sunwing, Delegate of the Magisters - Grand Ambassador Aishling Silversun of Zaram Felo - Tiffane Blightleaf of Sin Belore, Delegate of the Blood Knights - Lord Fleet Admiral Florizell, Delegate of the Royal Thalassian Navy - Celistra Nelbrinar, Delegate of the Farstriders Council Rules and Procedures Section 1 - Council Measures Official Council Decision Official council actions covers any decision or action by the council with the unanimous support of at least 3 members of the council. Such measures have immediate and/or permanent effect unless overridden or repealed by a second official council decision. Provisional Council Decision Provisional council decisions can be made in urgent matters when one or more councilors are absent and a simple majority of those present support the decision unanimously. Provisional decisions are temporary in nature, and must be made in good faith that they would have gained the support necessary for an official council decision in the presence of a full council. Provisional council decisions must come under review by a gathering of the full council at the earliest opportunity, at which point at least 3 members of the council must unanimously support the decision under the circumstances it was made. Failure to obtain this support results in the immediate end of all effects or obligations entailed by the decision. Those who originally supported and made the provisional decision possible must also face an inquiry into their fitness to be on the council. Limits on the Scope of Council Decisions The council may not make permanent amendments to the Law of Quel'thalas. The council can instead only enact temporary measures, or conditional measures that become active only in clearly defined circumstances of limited duration. All such measure are subject to the restrictions that they cannot have retroactive effect, cannot override the Laws of Quel'thalas, and must be announced to the public before they can come into effect. Section 2 - Appointment and Removal of Council Members Eligibility to be a Member of the Council To be eligible for a position on the council, a person must be a Sin'dorei and citizen of Quel'thalas in good standing. He or she must also be qualified for the responsibilities of the position he or she seeks. Furthermore, a person cannot be appointed to the council while he or she belongs to an organization that already has 2 members on the council, though the person can plead their case in person and choose to rescind their membership of that organization to become eligible. Removal of a Member of the Council An inquiry may be made against any member of the council with an unanimous decision by at least 4 other councilors, that there is a justified reason to suspect that the councilor in question is no longer qualified to hold his or her position. During the inquiry, the councilor in question must be given an opportunity to provide a counter-argument if he or she so desires, unless unavailability for the foreseeable future is counted among the cause for the inquiry. Appointment of a Member of the Council While the council has at least 3 members, any empty position may be filled by a person of the council's choice with the unanimous support of at least 3 councilors. Appointment of the Council If less than 3 members remain in the council, new councilors must be appointed by public vote of those present at the time of voting. The vote must be announced a week in advance. Section 3 - Responsibilities and Authority of Council Members Responsibilities Each councilor is responsible for overseeing their appointed field and making sure that it develops according to the wishes of the entire council, and to report relevant information back to the council. Each councilor is also tasked with devising ways to improve the status of Quel'thalas and its citizens. Finally, the council is responsible for hearing matters put forth by citizens and foreign dignitaries as they relate to initiatives started by the council, or initiatives that the council might take. Authority The council is a body of elected representatives under the directive of the Regent-Lord, and with the authority to make decision in military and civil matters that the Regent-Lord has chosen not to handle personally. Category:Horde Category:silvermoon Category:Blood Elves